The Perfect Girl
by DannyWhitlock
Summary: A few chapters on the different times Carlisle and Esme met, leading up to her change. I was going to leave it this way, but I feel it needs more. I will continue the story after I finish my other one.
1. The Girl With The Broken Leg

"Good morning, how are you today?" Amanda asked flirtatiously as always, handing me a coffee cup.

She was the head nurse at Columbus hospital. Every morning she was waiting with a cup of coffee, which I had to sip until I made my way to the garbage where she wouldn't see me throwing it away. I had to admit, she was pretty. And determined. But the only love I had was for taking care of humans, not marrying them.

"I'm great, Amanda; what about yourself?" I asked politely.

"Just fine now that you're here. So how was your day off?" She came from around the counter and leaned casually against it.

"Relaxing, thank you. But now it's back to work," I said.

"Speaking of work, you have to do extra today. Dr. Hoffman can't make it so you're filling in. Your first patient is in room three twenty-one," she said, handing me a clipboard with the patients information on it.

Esme Platt, 16-years-old, broken leg. This should be easy. I nodded my head, walked down the hall, threw the cup into the trash, and went to see my patient.

I knocked on the door before entering.

"Hello, Esme. I'm ..."

Beautiful. Mesmerizing. Amazing. All these words jumbled together in my head. I couldn't think right, I couldn't speak. All I could do was focus on this girl. I realized how unprofessional I must seem and closed my mouth, rather than stand there gaping at the girl.

I unnecessarily cleared my throat and said, "I am Dr. Cullen, I'll be treating you."

As I asked the girl a few basic questions she became more interesting to me. I mentally chastised myself for feeling so... so...

Realization hit me. I was in love with this young girl. How could I be so perverted, she was only sixteen! I couldn't possible love a sixteen-year-old girl, could I? _Snap out of, Carlisle. You're 300 years old!_

But still, I was infatuated with her. Everything she did was so incredible; the way she spoke, brushed her hair out of her eyes. For heavens sake, the way she breathed was amazing.

I was wheeling her to the X-ray room when I caught her staring up at me lovingly. Gosh she was perfect, and flawless, too. My finger brushed against her warm skin, and when it did I swear her breath hitched. It was like electricity, every part of me was tingling. If it wasn't right to feel this way about her, well I didn't care. I would have her, she'd be mine forever.

"I'm going to lift you onto the other table, okay? It might be a bit cold through the blanket, but it'll warm up in a minute," I said before putting her onto the X-ray platform. Again, the contact made me feel on fire.

Her X-rays seemed to take hours, even days long, but it was only fifteen minutes and she was done.

Once I got the X-rays I brought them to the examination room. Thankfully it was just an incomplete fracture which would heal in about 6-8 weeks, which during the mean time she would have to use crutches. That is if I planned on letting her go anywhere. No, she was staying right here with me.

_No, Carlisle, she isn't. She's sixteen, and HUMAN. You didn't want to be like this when you were a mortal, why would she?_

I couldn't do that to her, I couldn't just change her into an immortal when she has so much to live for. I'd have to treat her and then let her go on her way, that's how it's supposed to be.

I reluctantly brought the X-rays to her room and placed them on the board where she and her family could see.

"Luckily it's just an incomplete fracture, you can see how the bone didn't split all the way," I informed her. "I'll put a cast on you, which you will have to wear for six to eight weeks, then you'll be good as new."

The was she tilted her head was so-_ stop it, Carlisle! _

I left to get her cast. I seen Amanda and the sight of her disgusted me, more so than usual. I couldn't understand why this had such an effect on me, I felt so protective of her, I loved her, I felt as though we were meant to be together.

Then realization struck me... this girl could possibly be my mate. I stopped walking, I could hardly wrap my head around the idea. Could she actually be my-_ no! You can't allow yourself to think like that._

I put the cast on Esme, otherwise known as the most beautiful girl in the world, and sent her on her way. I followed her out as far as I could, and as much as I hated to do it, did not take one peek at any of her personal information. I knew how tempted I would be.

* * *

**This is just a three chapter thing. The next chapter will be later on in life when Esme is turned.**


	2. Left To Die

"I hope you feel better, Caroline," I said walking out of my 16-year-old patients room. She's been suffering from constant puking, horrible headaches and dizziness.

_She is the same age now that Esme was when I met her, _I thought to myself. Oh God, why did everything have to remind me of that perfect girl. Not an hour passed that I did not think of her.

There were plenty of patients today, which meant plenty of distraction, so maybe I would be allowed a little less agony. It hurt to remember watching her walk out of the hospital in Ohio.

Unfortunately there were also plenty of doctors on hand so I was not asked to help. It was almost my break so I decided to spend some time alone in the morgue.

Dark, nothing but dead bodies... sounds perfect for a vampire. I spent ten minutes thinking about Esme, who I also believe is my mate. But I can never have her, I let her go that day, and I will regret it forever.

"Guys, she's gone. Just put her in the morgue," I heard an EMT say outside the door. I slipped behind an exam table until they were gone.

Gone, just like Esme. My thoughts were interrupted by two very familiar things. A very special smell and sound, they belonged to my dear love.

I walked over to the body that was just brought in. This person was still alive, no doubt. I quickly unzipped the bag.

Beautiful. Mesmerizing. Incredible. My love. All these words ran through my head as I stared into the bloody face of Esme. Wait a minute, she's bloody. I was so fascinated by her that I actually did not see the state she was in, she lay there dying before my eyes.

It all hit me so fast. I could not let my true love die, this also meant I could have her forever. _Quick, quick. What on Earth are you waiting for?_

Although I'd changed Edward, I was still nervous. What if her blood was too much for me? I didn't want to put her through three days of agonizing pain. _She is going to die if you don't, now do it!_

I brushed her silky hair aside and bent to her neck, she smelled sweet. _One, two, three._

She tasted... there are no words. _Let go, Carlisle. _Oh God, the burn. I wanted it, I needed it._ No, you must focus on how to get her out of here._

The burn in my throat was agonizing, almost unbearable. I decided she'd be fine for a few minutes so I stepped out into the hall for some air.

I decided to call Edward so he could help.

It took him five whole rings to pick up, he must not be in lunch yet. "Yes, Carlisle?"

"I have an emergency at the hospital, I need you to drive down here immediately. I'll explain it all later," I said quietly and quickly. "Park by the morgue."

"You didn't do what I-"

"I'll explain later, I need you right now." I pressed the end button and went back to my love, Esme.

She didn't look any different but I could hear the change.

"I'm so sorry you're going through this, Esme," I soothed her, "But everything will be okay in a few short days, I promise."

Even in her critical condition she was gorgous and she even looked peaceful. I decided to clean her up a bit and get her out of the body bag. I got a bowl of warm water and a sponge, and as I washed off her blood I sang, hoping to make her transition a bit less agonizing.

* * *

**One last chapter! **


	3. We Meet Again

Beautiful, mesmerizing, gorgous. Esme was now completely healed, cleaned-up and at the end of her change. She would wake up any minute now. And when she does wake up I will love her and protect her. I will teach her the ways of this life and, if she doesn't hate me for turning her, I will ask her to marry me. It would be the biggest honor of my life, of my existence, to call her my wife.

"Where am I, what has happened to me?" The most lovely but frantic voice said behind me.

I turned around and sitting up on the bed was Esme, now a newborn.

"I'm Carlisle, do you remember me?" I asked gingerly.

* * *

**Esme's POV**

Burn. The burn was unbearable, excruciating, agonizing. It was just beginning to fade and I wasn't feeling as... restricted as I have been the past few, oh I don't know how long I'd been in this hell.

The burn was almost gone now and I felt able to move. I opened my eyes.

Real life. Everything looked more real than it had before this change, at least that's what the other two have been calling it. I could see everything, each separate strand of my hair, each fiber of my clothing, each speck of dust on the window. By the window was a man, I couldn't figure where, but I'd seen him before.

"Where am I, what has happened to me?" I said frantically.

I was supposed to be dead, this had to be a dream. Or was I dead already? Was this... heaven? The man turned around. I had to be in heaven, how else could the man I'd been in love with since that day in the hospital stand before me?

"I'm Carlisle, do you remember me?" I heard him loud and clear, even from all the way across the room.

"Yes, I do," I replied loudly, although I meant to be quiet. Why were my senses better, you'd think in death I would have a hard time with everything.

"You're probably very confused and thirsty right now," he said. Thirsty?

Then it hit me once again, the burn. It was horrible, I needed something, water? No, water didn't seem adequate. I took a deep breathe, it didn't soothe my throat at all.

"Blood," he said, noticing my actions. What did he mean by blood anyway? I was unusually angry, why was he playing games? I needed to know how to get rid of this pain, I was tired of it.

Somebody else walked in, presumably Edward. So far they were the only voices I'd heard so I assumed nobody else was here, then again what is here? Heaven; hell; afterlife?

"He means you need to hunt, Esme," Edward said, as if he could read my mind.

He smirked, "I hate to intrude on your thoughts, but I can."

This wasn't real, he could not read my mind.

"And you're not dead, well not in the way you think," he said in answer to my earlier thoughts.

"Stop that," I growled. I literally growled at him, why? "And what do you mean I'm not dead in the 'way I think I am'?"

"You're a vampire," Carlisle said.

I scoffed, "No such thing."

"Oh really? Enhanced hearing, sight and smell? Try running," Edward suggested.

Without much thought I started off, and before I knew it I was on the other side of the room by the door. Maybe I could-

"Don't try it, " he warned. "But do explain how you just did that."

"I... I don't-" I muttered, "I don't know."

"You'll just have to except the fact that we're real, and you are one of us now." Edward was a bit rude, but Carlisle was sympathetic and nice... quiet, too.

"And by the way, Carlisle looks the same as he did years ago because we don't age, as you might have heard," Edward said before finally leaving.

I could not believe this, me a vampire? But everything he said made sense. Even though I never took much interest in the immortal, I knew all of these things were part of the myth... well, they weren't a myth I guess. Either way, I was supposed to be dead, I wanted to be dead. I couldn't live without my son, he was everything to me.

I turned to Carlisle. "I want to die."

He chuckled softly, which I had to admit his smile was very cute.

"I'm sorry, but that's very hard for our kind," he said apologetically. "Besides, I could never let anything destroy you."

"I'm sorry?" He said that last statement so lovingly, but he couldn't love me, I was just plain Esme. He was that incredible, mysterious, perfect doctor I'd met ten years ago.

"Nothing. As Edward mentioned you need to hunt, otherwise that burn won't go away."

Damn it, thinking of it made it worse.

"How will shooting an animal make it better?" I asked. Then I realized vampires drink human blood, he meant hunting and killing a human.

"I refuse to kill anyone," I yelled. That hurt my ears quite a bit.

He chuckled once again, "Not a human, an animal. We feed off of animals, that is the reason we can be around humans, although we do have our slip-ups."

* * *

**Carlisle's POV**

"Not a human, an animal. We feed off of animals, that is the reason we can be around humans, although we do have our slip-ups," I told her.

The thought slipped through that I have never drank human blood except for when I changed these two. _Sorry, Edward. _I felt bad thinking of his accidents, I knew they made him feel weak

"Well then, lets go," Esme said, pulling me from my thoughts with that beautiful voice.

I brought her out to the woods and taught her how to hunt, and my oh my did she do it gracefully.

"I won't ever slip up, I can't wait to go back out into the world," she said as she finished a deer.

I explained to her about her newborn year, and that she wouldn't be able to go out until that year was over. The more I told her about this lifestyle the more she surprised me, she easily accepted being what she was.

I promised to myself that I would never again let her go.

* * *

**There is going to be a fourth chapter because I really want to do a scene for their engagement, wedding and honeymoon. Then maybe I'll do a small fifth chapter for when Rose joins the coven.**


End file.
